


Don't Get Off at the Pool

by Yorudan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, embarrassed asahi, technically I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorudan/pseuds/Yorudan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno was at the pool. The day was hot and the boys sweaty, and Asahi had been going through some... rough, times recently. That is to say, time and time again, he found himself...</p><p>In which Asahi pops a hard-on while the team is at the pool, and Noya sneakily gets him off right there at the pool's edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Get Off at the Pool

**Author's Note:**

> I think the premiere of Free! Eternal Summer tomorrow is what brought this on. I've already written one thing today, which was surprising enough, but two? Crazy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Asahi couldn't believe the situation he was in. Not in a million years, nor in his wildest dreams, would he have ever, ever, _ever_ thought his body would betray him so.

The day was hot, with the sun beating down against his back as he sat at the very edge of the pool he and the rest of Karasuno were visiting. Asahi's hands clutched at the cement edges of the pool and his hair was up in its signature bun, albeit a bit stringy due to already having been dampened from the pool water. Several strands hung down at the sides of his face, and he jumped as a hand reached up, brushing them back.

"Heh, _nervous_ , Asahi-san?" Nishinoya smiled from down below Asahi, settled in front of the larger boy. His lower half and a good portion of his chest was submerged in the water, Nshinoya's nipples hard from the cold feel of the pool. It had been a real shock, the water's temperature when they first got in, but by now Nishinoya was fairly comfortable.

"O-Of course..." Asahi reached up, covering his mouth and nose with his hand as Nishinoya went back to work, leaning in towards Asahi's groin. The crotch of his swimming trunks was already dampened by Nishinoya's previous mouthing, the little libero seeming to _enjoy_ tracing his tongue along the fabric of Asahi's blue swim trunks. The feeling drove Asahi crazy the first time, and it continued to now as he squeezed his eyes shut, sucking in a big breath. Asahi held that breath in, feeling it being constricted by his lungs inside his chest.

"Noya...!" Asahi reached down, fisting Nishinoya's hair in his hand. Nishinoya's blonde skunk-stripe, or whatever it might best be called, stuck up between his thumb and index finger, slightly mussed. "Don't do it like that, please..." Asahi breathed, begging. Nishinoya was between his legs, somehow managing to look casual with it as he rested his hands on Asahi's thighs. His little mouth was working teasing wonders; licking against him with Nishinoya rubbing his nose against Asahi purposely every now and again.

Asahi could hardly believe _he_ had started this, but he _had_ , embarrassingly enough. Now, though, he sort of wanted it to stop... except _not really_.

"Huh? You asked for my help, ace..." Nishinoya's smile turned teasing as he moved back some, getting out from between Asahi's knees. The water sloshed around him and Nishinoya took hold of Asahi's knees. He pushed the ace's legs together and Asahi jolted, making a strained noise that almost sounded pained. Immediately, the attention of the captain was captured.

"Asahi!" Daichi waded over some, away from the game of pool volleyball he and the other boys of Karasuno High School's volleyball team — _club_ , the school insisted that they were a  _club_ — were playing. He had noticed Karasuno's ace wing spiker and libero go wandering off to a corner of the pool alone, but hadn't commented. Nishinoya had told them, as he left the game they had been playing at the time, that he was going to sit out with Asahi, who was feeling overheated, so... "Are you alright?"

Suddenly, Asahi could feel his glass-heart ready to shatter.

"Yes, sorry! Just, ahm... a little dizzy?" Asahi said this like he wasn't sure, and Daichi furrowed his eyebrows at him. In the background, past Daichi, Asahi could see Sugawara looking now, too. Oh, he was  _so glad_ Nishinoya had had the decency to move away from his lap when the captain had come over. "Sorry, I'm sorry! Please go back to the game..." Asahi's brown eyes wandered to the actual volleyball game, catching sight of it just in time for Hinata to go splashing face-first into the water as he tried to receive a spike by Tanaka. "It... looks like they need you." Asahi conjured up a smile. Maybe if he could take things carefully...

"Bingo," Nishinoya cooed, turning back to face Asahi. Daichi had seemed to for once decide against chewing Asahi out, probably because he didn't feel well, supposedly. The captain had just shrugged and left, deciding the day was too hot to get on people's cases without proper reasoning.

"He didn't look mad." Asahi breathed a sigh of relief, eyes shutting and remaining shut for several seconds before he opened them again to watch Nishinoya. "I mean it, now. Just stop and I'll..." Asahi reached out to push Nishinoya away, but the other boy was having none of that. He took hold of Asahi's hand, more than aware the larger boy wouldn't fight him as he leaned up over Asahi's knees. Asahi's eyebrows furrowed and he watched, wishing he'd been more in control of his...  _urges_ , as of late.

"You'll _what_?" Nishinoya leaned down, breath blowing over Asahi's crotch. "Just deal with it and sit here the rest of our visit?" Nishinoya hummed, leaning down. Asahi wasn't sure if Nishinoya really expected him to answer, as he found this pretty hard when suddenly  _warmth_ was enveloping his package.

"N-Noya..." Asahi tried to keep his voice down as his hand found its way back into Nishinoya's hair. He moaned very softly, eyes squeezing shut and body shaking out of both pleasure and nerves as Nishinoya sucked at Asahi's hard-on, which they both were shocked the captain apparently hadn't seen. Asahi's swimming trunks weren't quite tented, but there was a definite bulge. Nishinoya mouthed at that bulge now, pulling back slightly to bite at it. Asahi gasped.

Leaning rather far over Nishinoya, almost to the point where the libero's head was sandwiched between Asahi's chest and his lap, Asahi's hands fisted Nishinoya's dark tresses, mostly grabbing at the sides of his head. He moaned softly, biting his lip as he could feel his cheeks being caught on fire, color rushing to them.

When Asahi had asked Nishinoya for help minutes before, he'd meant maybe in the bathroom inside the small building by the pool, or behind the shed of towels and inflatables just feet from where he sat now. He hadn't meant in public like this, and it made Asahi nervous. They hadn't been caught yet, though, and it felt _good_...

 _Really_ good, actually. So good that soon, as Nishinoya kept these motions up, one of his small hands crawling up Asahi's trunks, fingertips tickling at the back of one of his knees... Asahi was slowly reduced down to a panting mess by the heat and Nishinoya, and while the sun was debatable, Nishinoya  _definitely_ looked proud. He released Asahi's package, all sorts of splashes able to be heard from the other end of the pool, which drowned out Asahi's loud gasp as Nishinoya bit down again, like he was biting into an apple or a peach very lightly. It was _too much_ for Asahi.

"N-Noya— _ahh_!" Asahi's lips parted as he moaned loudly, eyes squeezed shut in a pleasurable bliss as he actually, there in public in his swimming trunks with their team yards away,  _came_. His body tensed up considerably, shaking uncontrollably as Nishinoya mouthed him through it all, before Asahi went slack. His shoulders slumped as he sucked in a breath, immediately letting it out.

_I can't believe it... I just... Just—!_

Asahi's essence felt warm against his groin and the inside of his thighs. He felt his blush increase tenfold as he hung his head, and Asahi had just started to open his eyes when suddenly a force even stronger than the pleasure he'd just experienced smacked him in the face... or, rather, _the side of the head_.

_"Asahi-san! Watch out!"_

Whoever had called out to him, Asahi could neither recognize their voice, nor heed their warning. He'd already been smacked hard upside the head with a rogue volleyball gone wild, and despite how big he was, he slumped to the side, unable to keep himself up after orgasming minutes before.

 _W-What...?_ Asahi felt pain bloom against the side of his head and his eyes fluttered, the spiker trying to open them before he had to let his lids drop shut.

As everyone rushed to his side, Nishinoya already there, Asahi felt his cheek pressing into the concrete, hot and warmed by the sun. It burned, and now everyone was around him, crowding him, looming over him...

 _Heating. I'm... o-overheating...!_ Asahi panicked as he was crowded, checking him here and there and just  _everywhere_ , his head included. He shut his eyes, squeezing his thighs together as his entire face: cheeks, the bridge of his nose, his ears... It all turned beet red. This was _embarrassing_. So, so, _so embarrassing!_

And this time, Asahi could recognize Tanaka and Nishinoya's voices as they cried out.

 _"Red! Asahi-san's face is red!"_ The two energetic wild cards of Karasuno cried in unison, and Asahi resisted the urge to curl into a ball.

_Embarrassing... So hot... Embarrassing..._

Asahi felt beads of sweat rolling down his face like rain against a window pane.

Whatever God there was out there, _please_ strike him down right _now_.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Nishinoya getting Asahi off in public, the team right there and Asahi having to hold in his little noises of pleasure, is TOO endearing. Also sorry if this sucks eh—


End file.
